1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices including a functional element, detecting a physical quantity, which is formed by a microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technique using a semiconductor manufacturing method which is one of precise machining techniques have been developed as small-sized sensor devices. As the functional element, there has been known, for example, a physical quantity sensor element including a fixed electrode which is fixedly disposed and a movable electrode which is opposite to the fixed electrode at a predetermined interval and is provided so as to be displaceable and detecting a physical quantity such as acceleration or an angular velocity on the basis of capacitance between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode.
A composite sensor element formed by combining an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor has been proposed as a composite sensor element formed by combining the physical quantity sensors and is disclosed as a motion detection sensor (JP-A-2002-005950).
In a method of manufacturing a functional element using a MEMS technique, the functional element is firmly fixed onto an insulating substrate such as, for example, glass, and micromachining is performed thereon. A conductive wiring for the input of a driving signal for driving the functional element or for the output of a detected signal based on a physical quantity detected is connected to the formed functional element, and it is disclosed that the conductive wiring is disposed so as to be drawn into a groove portion formed on one side of the insulating substrate (JP-A-2012-098208).
As disclosed in JP-A-2002-005950 and JP-A-2012-098208, the functional element is disposed in an accommodation space formed between a substrate and a lid member bonded to the substrate, and the inside of the accommodation space is maintained airtight. However, as disclosed in JP-A-2012-098208, a configuration is adopted in which the conductive wiring is disposed at the groove formed in the substrate, and the wiring is drawn to an electrode serving as a portion electrically connected to the outside. Thus, a portion (gap) where the accommodation space communicates with the outside is generated in a bonding portion between the substrate and the lid member (see FIG. 6 of JP-A-2012-098208) and is filled with an adhesive or the like to maintain airtightness.
However, as disclosed in JP-A-2012-098208, a plurality of wirings where the accommodation space communicates with the outside are provided in the bonding portion between the substrate and the lid member on only one side of the substrate when seen in a plan view. In addition, there is a tendency for a bonding state at a location at which the substrate and the lid member are bonded to each other to be different from a bonding state at a location at which a wiring is provided between the substrate and the lid member. Accordingly, the bonding state between the substrate and the lid member becomes unstable, and thus there is a concern of airtightness being deteriorated.